Death's Salvation
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: I don't do so well with summaries so everyone just read, review, and above all enjoy. Any grammatical errors will be fixed when I have a bit more time to edit so please bear with me as I am extremely busy. Just remember salvation comes in many forms.
1. Chapter 1

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Death had fulfilled his journey and had finally reached a destination. He remembered jumping into the Well of Souls before being blinded by a brilliant white light. He seemed to float out into nothingness for long moments before he realized his back was pressed flush to a hard surface. He sat up, feeling naked without the mask that he had worn since he was named Kinslayer.

His surroundings were a generic white nothingness, including the surface he was now standing on. He dared not move despite his need to do just that because he could not tell where the edge may end, sending him drifting once more into the void. "What is this place?" He asked to himself out loud but immediately placed his hands upon the scythes at his waist when he was given an answer, something he had not expected. He glanced over his shoulder at the tall regal woman standing behind him.

Studying her carefully he relaxed after she posed no threat to him. As if reading his thoughts she held her open hands out to him to show she meant no harm before giving him a serene smile. "Your brother stands alone now Pale Rider. What choice will you make?" He growled low in his throat. "Mind your tongue woman. Just who are you and what do you think you know?"

"Who I am is of little consequence Pale Rider. What is, however, is the choice you must now make." She said motioning toward the brightly glowing shards of the shattered amulet containing the souls of his slain brethren that resided in his chest now. He gingerly touched the pulsing shards before snatching his hand away to gaze at her steadily.

"What say you Pale Rider? Will you leave your brother to face his fate alone and do as your mother asks? Will you resurrect one species and damn the other?" She watched him with a knowing look. He had been asked that question more than once on his journey and the answer ever remained the same. He would not waver now. "I will save my brother above all."

She nodded, "Then it will require a sacrifice, a great one but one that you may be thankful for and yet regret all the same." He grimly looked down at the amulet once more before speaking again. "What must I do?"

"You must sacrifice the souls trapped within the amulet in order to breathe life back into souls of the humans." He looked at her in puzzlement. "You mean they will be reincarnated back into existence as humans?"

She laughed ruefully, "No Pale Rider, they will perish. They will cease to exist in any form. Their life force, their energy will be used to revive the humans; one Nephilim soul for one human soul." The shock clearly showed on his face before he squared his shoulders and made his decision, not that there was any question in his mind of what he would choose. "Yes, this is acceptable. Will the voices stop?"

"You mean their cries for revenge against you? That question I cannot answer for you Pale Rider." With that she disappeared into the steadily growing white light. Soon Death was overwhelmed and try as he might he could not blot out the pain. Finally he succumbed to it and blacked out.

On Earth, at that very moment his brother had broken the final seal. He spoke to an angel as he glanced out at the three comets hurtling to Earth. He would need to make his way to his brother's and sister.

Elsewhere on Earth a pale dusty arm broke through a pile of ashes. Soon a body followed it out of the pile, a thickly built human woman lay shivering as wind picked up in gusts through the alley created by the steep bluffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Elsewhere on Earth a pale dusty arm broke through a pile of ashes. Soon a body followed it out of the pile, a thickly built human woman lay shivering as the wind picked up in gusts through the alley created by the steep bluffs.

Willow lay there gasping softly in the dying light, her mind not yet clicking that she was alive again. She managed to finally roll over onto her back and looked up at a sky that she never thought she would see again, she had died. She had not gone to heaven, or hell. She, like the others, had simply floated about in a kind of nothingness.

Carefully she pushed herself up until she stood on wobbly legs. Looking around she noted that night was falling and it was getting colder as the wind picked up. She trudged down the trail with no clear thought of where she was going at this point. She knew only that she had to find something or do something. Groaning she clutched at her head, her steps faltering. Why was it so hard to think clearly?

Finally she looked up and her emerald gaze cleared of the cloudiness that had been there a few moments earlier. She looked around the area and heard a sound that was a delight to her ears, she rushed towards the sound. There was a small stream trickling through a glade and the water looked safe enough so she knelt down to drink, her senses on high alert for danger.

Willow sat back satisfied and glimpsed something else across the stream that she would need. She rose and made her way over to it. It was not exactly a cave but it was something that would shelter her from the wind and its cutting chill, a small recess in the face of the bluff. She huddled there for over an hour, still freezing when something flickered in her mind. Jumping up she ran her hands down her jeans and found the precious lighter, nestled against the cigarettes in her jeans pocket.

She gathered up a small amount of wood and carefully tended the small flicker until the dried wood caught and flared to life. Sighing she snuggled closer, pulling her baggy gray sweater closer to her. Sleep found her but not before she noticed several more fires lighting the distance. It gave her comfort to know that there were others alive again.

Death awoke with a breathy shudder as he carefully moved his limbs beside his body before sitting up and looking up at the top of the crater he had made. He jumped up to the top to survey the area. It was dark, but that did little to prevent him from seeing all that moved about in the night. He summoned Despair and Dust before setting off down the trail, looking for his kin.

He noticed everywhere he went that there were humans, though many huddled in small groups and sought to hide themselves from his sight. He sighed, humans had always feared what they didn't understand but if they were to survive this rebirth they would need the help of the four. He had to start gathering the humans in a safe place after he found his siblings.

He found the craters left by the twins, Strife and Fury. He looked around for evidence of their passing but found none, save for huge hoof prints. He felt his favored brother moving towards him so he waited.

It didn't take long before Ruin carrying War broke into the area around the crater. He stopped and both brothers's shared a long knowing look. "Thank you." Death cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Fury and Strife told me that you restored humanity to save me but I fear it was not enough, though the humans have returned."

"What do you mean, not enough?" War gave Death a long look, gauging him no doubt. "The council betrayed me, they framed me, knowing I would destroy everyone to clear my name and restore my honor."

"The time has come to say damn your honor. We will shepherd the new humans and drive the hellspawn back to the black depths. The council no longer calls the shots."

Death finished his passionate rant, shocking War speechless as his brother rarely belayed anything but sarcasm or mild amusement. "I sent Strife and Fury to find a place we can easily defend the humans, they will send word when they do, until then we need to start finding the humans and leading them to safety." Death gave his brother a curt nod, glad he was no longer blindly awaiting orders.

Death never got to voice his next thought as suddenly a heavy pressure assaulted his head. The voices from the now dormant amulet screamed with fury inside his mind, wailing not for vengeance as before, but in sorrow and hurling accusations. They screamed their fury at being sacrificed. The pressure built until his knees buckled and he pitched forward, out cold.

War caught his brother as he fell forward and checked him over, unsure of what to do for him. Finally he decided to make camp for the night and let his brother rest. The journey through the Well of Souls must have exhausted him. Also the humans would be less frightened in the light of day, than they would be at night.

Some hours later Death awoke, his head still pounding dully. He sat up, gazing at the fire and his brother who sat across from him. The voices were dialed back to a manageable level but were still there. He put his hand instinctively to the now dark amulet shards in his chest. Nothing pulsed in it but yet the voices remained. He would be cursed to carry these damn souls inside him forever.

"I can still hear them." He muttered and War watched him carefully. "Are you going to be alright?" Death made a gruff sound before lying back to rest more, hoping to escape the voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Willow gasped sharply and hit the ground hard, winded and her ribs aching fiercely from the blow that had sent her bouncing only a second before. Instinct kicked in and she surged to her feet and forward, the clang of metal on stone sounded behind her. She rushed for the closing doors of the church.

It had been several months since she had awakened to the Earth. She found that it was populated with humans again but also monsters, demons, and angels. The latter posed no danger to them but they didn't act as people would think an angel would, they cared nothing for the humans, only killing demons.

Willow had forced herself into the role of de facto leader when she had come across a small band of women and children. She was the one that scavenged for food, water, and supplies. She often hunted to find game suitable to feed her small group. They were all now standing inside the church with the priest, an older man, who was beseeching God to save them.

She scrambled towards the opening and threw herself forward the last few feet. She landed hard on her uninjured side and panted heavily as the huge doors were pulled shut. This was the largest group of demons to ever venture here and they were determined to get to the humans inside. She shivered as she looked at the fearful looks of her small group of 15. She had seen what demons did to human women and she would be damned if they would touch these.

They ate children and men but what they did to women was unmentionable and too horrible to think about. She rose to her feet, grunting in pain as she used the demon short sword she carried to push herself up. Wincing she placed herself between the group and the church door barking an order at them. "Get to the front and stay there. That goes for you too Bastion." She added in to the priest who seemed frozen next to her.

He moved away from her to stand with the others as the beating on the door increased as did the roars of the demons outside. She heard the roars turn to high pitch wails of pain and she cringed. Whatever was out there was killing the small demons. She prepared herself as it grew silent, too silent. She could have sworn she heard the squeal of a horse for a split second. She braced for the worst because some monsters and more powerful demons killed and devoured their own kin.

She tightened her grip on her weapon as she heard heavy boot steps nearing the door. One of the younger women let out a tiny whimper that sounded loud in the silence. She threw a glance over her shoulder to silence the people behind her before facing the door. Her ears picking up the sound of two men's voices but hearing only one set of steps; she tensed and half crouched. She faltered for a moment as her ribs pulled painfully.

Shaking it off she waited for what would happen next. She couldn't stop the scream that tore up her throat as she cringed away from the door that exploded inward. She lowered her arm to peer at the doorway, the shrieks of the other women drowning out her own shocked yelp.

In the doorway, or what was left of it, were two beings bigger than any human or angel. One stood taller than the other one and was by far broader by half. A huge bloody blade with demonic faces screaming in agony crawling down it rested across his back and on his shiny gray armor were more faces. His eyes glowing a blue white in the dim light, though the rest of his face was hidden by his hood except for the two long locks of silver hair hanging down to his chest and a red upside down trident shaped marking that glowed red.

The other figure was shorter, not much larger than a normal human, but its fear factor came from the purplish skin that looked like a corpse. Though his face was a pleasant one, a strong face, neither old nor young; his glowing amber gaze swept them. He wore piecemeal armor, though he had a cowl about his shoulders, much like the other one, only purple instead of red and with no hood and tatters of long purple cloth flowed around his legs, hanging from the armored belt about his waist. Two fierce looking scythes hung at his waist.

She gulped heavily as they made their way forward; focusing on the small group at the front of the church and not the lone human crouched between them and the group. She stood to her full height, which barely put her nose to the base of the smaller ones throat as best she could guess.

"What do you want?" She spoke and was proud at the barely noticeable tremble in her voice. She had kept this group safe and she would continue to do so until her life was taken from her. They stopped and the smaller one studied her much as she had studied him.

Death barely noticed the young human woman standing between them and the group of cowering humans until she drew herself up and spoke. He was struck with mild amusement when she tried her best to stop the tremor in her voice when she spoke. Oh she was afraid no doubt but refused to show it. He studied her; she was large in stature for a human woman, more thickly built as was evidenced by her ferocious fight with the demons but a moment earlier that had allowed the others to get safely inside this structure.

He let his gaze sweep down her taking in her tattered oversized gray shirt and holey jeans over sturdy boots. She held the demon sword, not in a completely incompetent way, though her form could use some work. Her black hair flowed to the top of her waist and across her broad shoulders, her emerald green eyes were wary.

Willow felt his gaze raking her from head to toe and back again; this was making her uncomfortable. "I said what do you want?"

"We want you and them of course." The smaller one said as if it were no big deal. She scoffed at him, "Yea okay. We don't know you and we don't trust you." The larger one started her way and she leveled the sword at him, her bravado barely holding under the strain of her aching ribs. Death saw this hesitation and guessed she had an unseen injury but it would work to his advantage.

"Of course; I am Death, rider of the pale horse and this is War, rider of the red horse. We wish to offer protection to you and yours as we have any humans we have found. Your young race must not perish again."

She snarled her lip at him, "Really? Wow and I thought I had heard it all." War had had enough of this arrogant human and lunged towards the young woman, hoping to subdue her. He gave her a rather soft swat with his gauntleted hand and was shocked when she landed but didn't immediately get up. He didn't strike her hard at all, just enough to get her attention.

Willow landed a few feet from where she originally was. This shouldn't have hurt but her ribs were nothing but a raging inferno at her side. The pain was more than she could ever remember feeling and she screamed in her mind, though her choked throat would allow her no release.

Death watched as the human woman landed hard and screamed silently, though no tears streamed down her face. She was definitely injured, possibly broken ribs from the blow she took from the demon earlier. He stepped back and stayed War's advance as several other woman flocked to the fallen one's side.

Willow could feel the others shaking her gently, calling her out by name and she tried to struggle up to ease their fears. She managed to bark out an order though it set her side on fire anew. "Silence!" She gritted her teeth against the renewed pain so she could speak again. When they had fallen silent she looked at them and at the strangers.

"Go with them. You have no choice. If they can offer protection then go, if they lie then pray for a quick end." They tried urging her to her feet but she couldn't move without slumping back in pain to writhe on the floor.

Death watched the exchange and noticed that the more they tried to rouse her and force her up the worse she seemed to hurt. However a grudging admiration bloomed in him as she tried to rise, so that they would be less fearful. She was covered in a thin layer of probably cold sweat and visibly shivered in the cooling afternoon breeze that blew through the ruined doors. If he didn't do something then the efforts were quite likely to send her into shock. "War escort the others out. I will take care of her."

War nodded before herding the reluctant humans out of the door and into the edge of the forest outside. Death approached the panting human who lay still with her eyes closed. She cracked her eyes open. "Well what are you waiting for finish me. All I ask is that you give them a swifter end than the demons would."

Death chuckled ruefully. "Child I am no demon. I am a Nephilim, a Horseman. I will not harm them, it is our job to protect them and keep them alive while we drive the demons from the Earth. Can you sta…" He started to speak when the voices surged powerfully in his head and he collapsed to his knees beside the human.

Willow watched as the Horseman collapsed to his knees in pain, agony written across his face. Swallowing her fear she reached her hand out to touch him in concern. As soon as her hand touched his arm the voices ceased altogether. For the first time in a long time there was silence in Death's mind as he gazed down at the human in stunned silence.

Gently, so as not to aggravate her injuries, he lifted her bridal style into his arms and carried her outside. War sat atop Ruin waiting with the humans at the edge of the forest for Death. Death summoned Despair and gently climbed onto the stallion. He tucked the woman with her injured ribs against his chest to cushion them. Her head lolled back onto his surprisingly warm bicep as she gazed dazedly at him, her legs lying across his thighs on one side.

Death nudged Despair forward to reach War's side. "Let's get them to Haven." War nodded and gave the order for the humans to move and keep quiet and close to them. The pain became too much and Willow closed her eyes and let darkness claim her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Death and War brought the small group back to the place, a city that most the buildings still were standing, that the humans had taken to calling Haven. As they entered the first grouping of buildings just inside Death's warding's he turned to War. "Get them over to Fury so that she can settle them into their new homes and give them their supplies. Oh and send that doctor to tend to this one."

War noticed that his brother showed no inclination of sending the injured human with the others. "Where do want me to tell the doctor to go?" Death considered it and made his decision, he rarely hesitated on making decisions. "Send him to my rooms." Death turned Despair towards the largest dwelling that the Horsemen had divided into their quarters, leaving behind a speechless group of humans and one Nephilim.

One of the humans in his group, another heavier muscled human woman with fiery red hair and soft brown eyes, approached him and cleared her throat. "Speak human." He turned his gaze on her then and she blushed before ducking her head and mumbling out her question, "Will he hurt her?"

War was surprised to find her eyes glistening with tears when she raised her gaze to meet his. "I do not believe that he would harm her." He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way to ease the human's fears. "If it isn't too much trouble do you think you could come find me when she gets a little better? My name is Kora." She moved away to rejoin the group of humans following him after he nodded that he would.

Death watched War begin leading the humans away before gazing down at the human still slumped in his lap and noted her ashy coloring. He was intrigued why with this human nestled close by that the voices vanished. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he dismissed Despair and carried her inside his rooms.

He thought about putting her on the couch, as the humans called it, but figured it would most likely be uncomfortable. He carried her into his private sleeping quarters and laid her on the huge oversized bed that had been a gift from the first humans they had brought here. As a matter of fact they had gifted them all four with gifts like this, refusing to be denied offering this. The Horsemen had taken it in stride to help smooth out the still fragile relationship to their new wards.

She was dwarfed in the huge bed her pale skin and ebony hair standing out strikingly against the deep purple of his bedding, he shook those disturbing thoughts from his mind and rose. He hurried two floors up to his sister's rooms and dug about in her chest of clothing to find what he needed, though granted it would be large on the human woman. He held up the deep yellow silk dressing gown, one of many, that belonged to his sister. He would apologize for violating her sleeping quarters later.

He stepped back into his sleeping quarters and noted the human hadn't moved at all, the human body's way of dealing with pain was unconsciousness. He was faced with a dilemma now. He could dress her in it himself so the doctor could have access only to needed areas but preserve her modesty or he could let the doctor, another human, do it. He shook his head as something felt rather disagreeable about another person seeing her completely nude.

He made the choice to do it then and simply keep his mind on the task at hand. It shouldn't prove to be too difficult considering that females of any of the many races had held no appeal to him. Sure when the Nephilim race had been alive he had bedded a few of the ones from races they had conquered at the behest of his brother, Absalom. This was done to settle the restlessness that the others felt towards their second in command as he was so 'odd'.

He chuckled wryly at the memory, there had been physical release but nothing so wonderful to justify why his brother and kinsmen had found it so appealing. At the memory he went to rub a hand over his mask, it still shocked him that he no longer wore it after so many eons. Shrugging he set to his task of carefully changing her.

He pulled her lower garments off first then sat her up and moved in behind her, bracing her up on his chest so he could remove the rest of her garments. He kept his mind focused on the areas he was working on at any time, this proved not to be difficult as human garments could be so damn confusing in their construction. Also with every move she whimpered in her sleep. Finally she lay naked against him and he slipped the robe onto her arms and it slithered down to the top of her butt.

He carefully slid from behind her, leaving the garment pooled around her waist and open at the front as he laid her back, nestling her head onto a pillow. Then slid an arm under her legs to lift her hips and drew the robe down. It came a good two foot past her feet and he carefully closed it snuggly around her before tying the sash about her waist. A small smile of amusement touched his lips as he noted she looked like a child wearing their mother's clothing.

His thoughts were disturbed as a knock came at the door. "Enter." The door creaked open as the older balding doctor, one of the few they had, entered the room with a small medical bag at his side. "Your brother said you needed a doctor. Are you injured?" Death smiled and held out his arms before pointing to the human woman lying on his bed. "Not me but this young woman is. She took a glancing blow from a demon this afternoon and passed out. She appeared to be in much pain."

The doctor nodded before moving to the bedside to sit next to the young woman. He checked her 'vitals' as he had explained the first time they had watched him attend a human. He seemed satisfied before turning to him, "Which side?" Death motioned to her left side and the doctor untied and pulled the robe as far as he needed to examine the ribs while preserving the young woman's modesty.

After a few moments he straightened it and turned to Death who had taken a seat in a chair close to the bed. "Well they are definitely broken. There is nothing to do for them but to let her rest and heal. She needs to stay as still as possible until she can move without much pain." The doctor rose after Death gave him a nod of understanding. "Also if you can manage it, she needs a bath. A bed bath might be best so she doesn't have to be moved. It will also help her feel better."

Death knew what they were as he thought about it after the doctor left but he didn't think he could do it. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he gazed intently at the woman who still slept on his bed. It had to be done and soon, before she woke up, no doubt she was of the stubborn mindset and would refuse if given the choice. This eliminated Fury, Strife, and War, although he doubted the other two would do it or be allowed to do it. War didn't have a gentle enough touch and Strife was a pervert anyway.

Growling in frustration he rose to go find what he would need. After a few minutes he returned to the room with a large bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. He opened the robe, determined to clean only what was needed. He set to his task, his mind completely on his job. After what seemed like an eternity he was finished and sat back, noting that it wasn't perfect but she was clean and he wasn't a perfectionist anyway. It would suffice. The water was shockingly dirty and he made a small satisfied sound in his throat.

He leaned over her to pull the robe back into place and was startled to find brilliant emerald eyes staring back into his amber ones. Then she let out a scream that actually made the teeth in his head rattle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

He leaned over her to pull the robe back into place and was startled to find brilliant emerald eyes staring back into his amber ones. Then she let out a scream that actually made the teeth in his head rattle.

Willow opened her eyes and several things registered at once. One she was in a room on a large soft bed. Two, she was naked except for something softly caressing her skin in certain spots. Finally that guy, Death, was standing over her and only one thing flashed through her mind as she locked eyes with him. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The scream was strangled as pain ripped through her again and she lay there gasping as he glared at her. "Are you done?" She gaped at him and he saw the fear in her eyes clearly but what was she afraid of. She couldn't move, it hurt too bad and knew she could not get away from him. "Please don't hurt me, don't do this to me." She managed to gulp out as tears shimmered in her eyes.

Death was confused as he raised an eyebrow at her, indicating his confusion. "And what exactly is it that I am going to do to you, human?" She blushed a deep scarlet red before lowering her gaze to stare at her feet. Then it clicked in his head and he resumed his position over her as she started whimpering again.

He pulled the robe back tight around her and tied it. Then he placed his hands on either side of her head, unable to resist teasing her, as he lowered his mouth to her ear and her eyes widened as he got closer. He was careful to keep his weight off her though and he said nothing just let his breath tease her ear. When she was shivering he drew back with a hearty laugh.

"Woman, I was merely cleaning you up as the doctor ordered and then closing your robe so no one else would see you like that. You hold no appeal to me in that manner." She blushed, furious with herself and his comment. It shouldn't have mattered but somehow it stung, no woman liked being told they were ugly.

She narrowed her gaze at him for a moment before looking around at the bedroom. "Where am I?" Death took a seat next to the bed in the chair he was occupying before. "These are my sleeping quarters in the building that my siblings share in the city the human's call Haven. I told you before we are trying to protect your people, train them to defend themselves, and help purge demons from this planet."

Her mouth formed a silent oh as she held his gaze again; she had an unnerving way of holding his gaze steadily. "I apologize then for making assumptions." He accepted her apology with a nod. "I will have you moved to your new quarters as soon as I can find some suitable."

"I think I have a solution." Death turned to regard his brother who stood smirking in the door way. "What would that be War?" Willow bared her small teeth in a snarl, "You bastard you hit me." Death was taken aback by the menacing hiss in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at his brother. War seemed taken aback as well and moved to kneel next to the bed.

Willow flinched her face back away from his outstretched hand. She had trust issues before the apocalypse and even more so now. She fully expected to be struck again and was surprised at his gentle tone. "Accept my apologies but I do honestly have a solution. Your human comrade, Kora, asked for you."

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "I would be quite happy to stay with Kora until I am better." The woman confused Death so he was more than happy to be rid of her. "That will be fine but make sure the woman knows the doctor says she is to rest in bed until she can move with little pain."

War nodded before gently picking her up bridal style to deliver her across the city to where her friend was staying. As he walked down the streets she kept an eye on the building they exited, noting that Death stood in the window watching them leave with a brooding expression on his face from the window in his bedroom. She watched until she was out of sight of the building.

Death did the same, watching the disturbing human until she was out of sight. The farther away she got the louder the voices returned in his mind. He pondered over that as he blocked out the dull roar in his mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two weeks since War had delivered her, literally, to her friend's doorstep. Two weeks she had lain in bed, the first week was agony, the second a dull aching, and now going on week three it had toned down to an occasional throb when she moved wrong or too quickly.

She was content to live with her friend and Kora was happy to have a companion even if she was bed bound. She smiled distractedly at something her friend was saying as she sipped at the bitter tea that her herbalist friend had brewed as they sat on the balcony to her friend's apartment.

Her dreams were still haunted by the strange Nephilim named Death. She was surprised when War continued to drop by on the pretenses of checking on her but she noticed the looks her friend gave him when she didn't think anyone was looking and the same with him. Sighing again she looked at the tall building in the distance.

"That is the third time you have sighed like that in the past few minutes. Spit it out." She looked sharply at her friend and gave her a weak smile. "There is just something about him." Her friend nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean." They both turned their gazes to the building.

Death sagged against the wall weakly after leaving his siblings in the common room. The voices were back with a vengeance and were steadily getting worse. He could no longer rest and despite needing little rest they needed some. He wasn't getting it at all, not for two weeks. The voices haunted his dreams driving him back awake. Even awake they screeched unceasingly at him.

Shaking his head he forced himself to stand up and swayed in exhaustion, an uncharacteristic show of weakness in the eldest horseman. He knew his siblings knew something was wrong although they had no idea what was causing it, except maybe War.

Death had no way of knowing that at that exact moment his siblings were discussing that very thing in the next room. He stood for a moment before trying to take a step and falling face first into the floor with a crash that brought his brothers and sister running into the room.

War lifted his brother and placed him on his bed. They gathered around waiting several hours for him to rouse and when he did not they begin to worry. Then an idea popped into his mind, something Death had said a week ago about the human silencing the voices. He glanced up sharply at his brother and sister. "Strife go get the human named Willow, she lives with Kora." Strife was out the door before War could say anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Willow and Kora were sitting in the living room talking when Kora's door burst open. Filling the doorway was another large male Nephilim and he looked at the two women as they made yelps of surprise at the sudden intrusion. He approached them and grabbed Willow up bridal style in his arms and she sighed in irritation. It was like they thought her incapable of walking. She waved bye at a shocked Kora as he walked out the door.

Once they were in the streets and walking quickly towards the building they lived in she spoke. "So why are you kidnapping me and who are you?" He glanced down at her with burning yellow eyes and seemed to consider it a second. "My brother, Death, needs you. My name is Strife." That was all he said and she knew she would get no more out of him.

She decided to study this one as they made their way through the streets, other humans stopping to stare in surprise. He was as tall as War but no thicker in body than Death. His wore full body armor, sort of like armor that knights wore. He had a solid mask over his face and had spiky yellowish white hair.

They finally made it to the building and he carried her into the room where Death lay like the dead on his bed. War was there as well as another woman. She was tall and curvy with long purple hair and yellow eyes, the same color as Strife's. At her waist rested a coiled whip and her armor was no more than scraps of deep purple cloth with metal edging it. She starred hard at Willow and she returned it as Strife set her on her feet.

She turned her gaze to Death and moved towards him as if drawn against her will. She rested on the edge of the bed and reached a trembling hand out to touch his hand, just as she had done the day he found her. His ragged breathing slowed and evened out as soon as she touched him. After a few moments his amber eyes blinked open.

She could feel the exhaustion radiating off him as the others could now that his guard was down. He gave her a weak smile before his eyes fluttered back shut. "Rest now, I will stay for now." He surprised her and the others when he rested his other hand on top of hers and squeezed gently.

She felt all their eyes on her and she turned her face to look at them. "Well it seems something can tame the demons that haunt him." This came from the woman, this must be Fury, the one Kora told her about. She nodded silently not knowing what to say. There were mumbles of agreement from the other two males.

She spoke her thought out loud as she gazed intently at the sleeping Nephilim. The one that human's had feared for centuries, the one that came for them when their time came to die. "What demons could haunt someone so thoroughly, no not demons…maybe ghosts."

"That is for our brother to tell you or not as he chooses. You will stay here with him tonight." War spoke as he rose and motioned the others to do the same. She nodded in agreement for pity's sake because otherwise she would refuse; she wasn't a slave or servant to be ordered around.

After they left and silence filled the room she looked down at the sleeping Nephilim and felt pity clench her heart, something she seldom felt for any man. He looked so strong but vulnerable when he had looked at her before. She knew what it was to bear burdens in silent suffering. She sighed and looked around, she couldn't sleep like this.

She made a move to stand to get a chair and Death clutched her hand tighter in his sleep, refusing to release his lifeline. She pursed her lips and her brow creased in concentration as she thought through her options. If she was to get any sleep tonight she would have to crawl over the Nephilim and rest on the other side of him so he could keep a grip on her hand.

Willow carefully worked her way over him and lay as far away as she could with him clutching her arm. She squirmed for several minutes, afraid she would wake him, but needing to find a position comfortable to her throbbing ribs. Finally she sighed as she got comfortable and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Sometime in the night War peeked his head in the dimly lit chambers of his brother and anger immediately surged up as he thought the human had broken her vow and left. Then it flickered and died as he noticed the pale hand still clutched in his brother's. Moving further into the room he noted the arm disappearing around his brother's waist.

The human, though thick built for a human woman, was dwarfed next to his brother. She was curled against his brother's back. He smirked as he noted her free hand pillowing her own and the fingers tangled in Death's hair. As he watched she whimpered and pressed her face into Death's back and shivered.

Taking pity on her as she had kept her word and must be terribly uncomfortable he took a blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over them both. She sighed and relaxed against his brother and tightened her arm around him. The woman had a kind heart and a compassionate streak in her.

Death woke up a good half hour before the human and was surprised to find her small body pressed against his back and her arms around him protectively. He suppressed a chuckle and turned so that her face was pressed to his chest and her head was pillowed on one arm, the other wrapped around her.

Warmth, pure warmth, warmer than she had been since the night she had awoken surrounded her and she was loath to move from it so she snuggled deeper into it. A deep rumbling vibration had her blinking her eyes open owlishly. She found her face flush with a familiar pale chest and felt two arms that may as well of been steel bands wrapped around her. She moved her gaze up to peer into Death's amber eyes.

He gave her a soft smile and she felt her wall chip in a spot as she returned it with a lazy sleepy smile. She was beautiful; the thought struck him out of nowhere. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before, couldn't believe he said he found her unappealing.

Willow caught the shift in his gaze and swallowed hard as her sensible part screamed in protest in the back of her mind. She shrugged it off mentally and returned his gaze, studying him with a new awe. He was her races salvation, how could she deny him anything in repayment of that debt. This man was dangerous but not to her physically, that she could handle. No he was dangerous to her carefully built walls.

Suddenly his face was less than an inch from hers and she drew back as far as she could in his grasp. He pressed closer, something urging him forward. It was something he had never done in any of his dalliances before. Willow's eyes grew wide in fright and she watched him moving closer and she closed her eyes.

She felt his breath ghosting across her lips and she suppressed a shiver. "Look at me." His deep husky voice urged, it was still rough from sleep and she opened her eyes to look into his as she received Death's kiss. He pressed his lips to hers tentatively.

She was surprised at how warm his lips were and she pressed hers back against his, finding that she liked it. Death became a bit bolder and pressed harder against her lips. What she did next surprised him and he caught himself growling low in his throat as a slow familiar burn started in his groin. She ran her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance finding she was curious what he would taste like.

Death opened his lips as her tongue flicked in to touch his lightly; he cupped her head in his hands and tightened it lightly on her hair. She gave a throaty moan and her tongue boldly dueled with his. Suddenly his other arm wrapped around her and pressed her against him.

She broke the kiss with an agonized moan and he released her immediately as she curled into herself. She gasped as new pain lashed her when he had unexpectedly grabbed her. Slowly she opened her eyes to catch the concern in his and surprisingly the guilt as he sat up and stared down at his hands.

She reached out to him and tried to comfort him. He jerked away and refused to look at her. "I hurt you." Willow found her heart softening a bit more and placed her hand on his cheek to turn it to face her, "You didn't mean to, accidents happen." He was about to say something when a knock came at his door and he sorely wanted to roll his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Fury was surprised at Death's rather chilly gaze when he finally called for her to enter. She noticed immediately the human still curled against her brother's side. She raised her eyebrow in question before clearing her throat. The human looked surprisingly cute curled in the huge bed that could have easily fit three Nephilim in it with her long black hair tussled from sleep and her oversized blue sweater and blue jeans.

"I thought the human might like breakfast." Fury offered as she placed a tray with a chunk of bread and a small hunk of meat on it on the bed. "Thank you." Willow hated being called human instead of her name but didn't want to be rude at Fury's hospitality. "Sister since she is to be here a while until I figure some things out, her name is Willow."

Willow was glad she hadn't spoken because she didn't know that only War and Death knew her name. She gave Fury a friendly smile and the only female rider returned it before taking a seat in a chair beside the bed. "The others should be here shortly. We want to know what is going on with you and since the hum…Willow shouldn't be out of bed yet because of her injuries and your obvious ailment being linked to her presence we would talk here."

Death nodded in agreement, truth be told he still wasn't back to full strength and didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed just yet, things were peaceful so why couldn't he rest finally? Willow ate silently beside him and she was thankful the others didn't arrive until after she had finished breakfast. Fury took the tray out of the room and reappeared with Strife and War behind her.

Strife leaned insolently against the doorframe, sweeping a hard gaze at her disheveled appearance. War leaned against the window frame and watched her and his brother intently, neither hostile nor friendly. Though if what he felt for her friend meant anything he wouldn't do anything to harm her. Fury sat in the chair again and regarded Death curiously.

Clearing his throat he explained. "The amulet is gone though the lifeless shards remain." He motioned a hand to the dull green amulet shards resting in the flesh of his chest. "Their souls are gone, destroyed to revive the human's souls. Their cries for revenge are gone but their wails of sorrow at being sacrificed remain. They never cease except when she is near." With that he motioned to Willow and she dipped her head in a blush before glancing around.

"What caused it and why can she silence them?" Fury asked as she eyed the shards and then Willow. Death shrugged, "That I do not know but until I do she must remain otherwise they drive me to the edge of my sanity." They all nodded agreement, including Willow.

When they all left the room and closed the door behind them she groaned and flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "So I guess I am stuck here." It was a statement not a question and Death leaned over her, propping up on his elbow. "Is that such a terrible thing? You will be the best protected human, living here among us. I will not hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me." She said as she looked at him solemnly and he inched closer to her face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip lightly. Her breath came in stuttering gasps as she looked at him for a long moment. "You have been hurt before." It was his turn to make a statement instead of a question. She nodded slowly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Death could respect that but still he was curious. He lay on his side facing her and removed his hand from her. She mimicked this, only she lay with her head on her arm because her ribs still pulled if she tried to prop up on her arm. She reached her hand out and touched the dead shards in his chest.

He watched her as her brow creased and she seemed intent on the shards. "How could something so small cause such pain?" She had asked the question out loud when she meant to ask it in her head and Death knew as she caught him giving her questioning look. It was a habit he found surprisingly endearing. This human had quite an effect on him.

He placed his hand on her hip and realized that though built thick by human standards he could easily wrap both hands solidly around her waist. He cringed in his mind to think of what she first thought he was going to do to her and wondered if she had seen what demons had done to other human women. If they were smaller than her or not, he could imagine what the aftermath would have been.

Willow watched his eyes flicker, dim, and flare several times. His question caught her by surprise, "Did the demons ever hurt you?" She shook her head, "Not in the way you are thinking, no. I have seen it happen a few times and came across the aftermath a few times." She shivered and it had nothing to do with the cool temperature.

"Will you answer my question?" She looked at him expectantly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at her seriously. He wouldn't lie to her. "The amulet contained the souls of my kin, me and the others turned on them and killed our whole race. They were a plague upon existence, an abomination, but still…"

"They were your people." She finished for him and she gave him an understanding look. She was curious and questioned him about how they had come to be, who the council was, what was the universe really like. She was inquisitive but wasn't judgmental about anything he told her. Finally the tale came to its end and he noticed the sun was starting to set; it always set early this time of year on Earth. He couldn't believe he had stayed in bed so long and wasn't restless. Even now he was content to lay there talking to her.

"So how did we coming back and your kin's souls being sacrificed have anything to do with one another?" He sighed and so they came to it, and she sensed his hesitation. "I had to sacrifice them to bring your race back, forever dooming mine. In order to revive your souls they had to be sacrificed one Nephilim soul for one human soul." Her expression saddened as she realized what he had done for them and even now was doing by protecting them.

He expected many things from her, disgust or something instead he still saw that sad understanding in her eyes, "I am sorry." She laid a gentle on his arm and he was shocked. He touched her cheek and for once someone other than his siblings didn't flinch away from his touch. Instead she nuzzled into his hand and kissed his palm. She was shocked at her own boldness, as she wasn't this way normally hadn't been this way before and yet something drew her to this man.

Then it dawned on her, despite his origins and anything else he was just that, still just a man. She snuggled against his chest, she wasn't ready for anything fast but she did enjoy the safety she enjoyed in his company. Before she could count backwards from ten she was asleep against his chest.

Death regarded the fierce but loving human woman lying asleep in his arms so trustingly. He knew something had happened to her in her life before the apocalypse and it still laid its scars on her but he would find out eventually. He lay back and closed his eyes, he didn't need any more sleep but he would watch over her as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Willow woke up snuggled once again against a surprisingly warm Death. She still hated waking up and so nuzzled deeper against his chest, grumbling as she did so. The rumbling vibration signaled that he was chuckling at her displeasure at being woken up. Then she heard it and she could have died on the spot of embarrassment. There was another deeper chuckle in the room and a very girly giggle.

She rose up from the far side of Death and glared at Kora and War who were standing in the room then at Death. She sat up and yawned before stretching. Who gave a crap what they thought anyway she decided before looking back at them. "Well you look chipper this morning Kora." Her friend blushed in embarrassment but not before Death and Willow both caught the glance she shot War from the corner of her eyes.

"I was worried about you." Willow softened her gaze at her friend moving over to stand in front of her before pulling her into a fierce hug. "I know sweetheart." She moved back to sit on the bed, still unsure of how far she could get from Death before the voices would come back to him. "I apologize for Strife's behavior. I must confess it was my fault because I was concerned for my brother's health." Willow nodded.

"How much do you know about what is going on Kora?" She seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "Most of it because War told me to ease my fears for you." Willow shot War a thankful smile before glancing back at Death. He nodded and she moved to use the restroom and the bath that resided in it.

War watched Death watch her go. "You know she needs to go get more clothes from stores the humans are reopening. Why not let her go with Kora, we can accompany them so that the voices do not return but give them some privacy." Death considered it before nodding his head yes. He could use some fresh air.

Willow soaked in the tub as her friend pulled a brush through her long hair. They had talked about idle gossip and it felt good to do something half way normal. "War wants me to take you shopping at some of the newly opened stores in town." Kora said slowly, gauging her friend's reaction. To her surprise she smiled brightly, "I would love that, I could use some new jeans and shirts since my others are pretty worn out."

"Well I brought you a pair of fresh jeans and another shirt and some clean underwear." Willow smiled her thanks as she got out and dried off before donning her clean clothes.

She was surprised to find Death waiting for her with War as they come out of the bathroom. She gave him a tentative smile and he inclined his head at her. She shouldn't have been surprised that he wouldn't be as affectionate around others but it did.

He motioned for the two women to exit the room in front of him and War. He followed beside War as they let the women wander through town into the various stores, they paying for anything the women wanted. Death noticed that Willow bought the basics that she needed while the other bought whatever caught her eye and War indulged her. His brother was smitten.

Death vaguely wished that she would buy something that she wanted and didn't need so that he could indulge her. They had spent the entire morning and into the early afternoon shopping and Willow had only bought five sweaters. Death liked the colors and she knew it as well as they suited her. One had been another deep charcoal gray, a deep green one, another dusky blue one, a dusty rose colored one, and then finally she had settled on a deep purple sweater. She picked up a few more pair of jeans and some under things.

They had passed a store window when something caught his eye in the window. It was just like her, simple but elegant and perfect. Death excused himself a moment and Willow turned to look at him and wonder what he was doing as he went into the store. Her friend pulled her back into a conversation as War went into the store.

He was surprised to find his brother examining a small necklace. When his brother looked at him he raised his eyebrow in question. Death turned back to the human and chose to ignore his brother for the moment,

Kora noticed that Willow had stopped talking and had turned an ashy gray color. "Willow?" Willow couldn't believe who she was seeing and she felt suddenly sick to her stomach as memories came back to her and she started trembling so hard Kora had to grab her bags to keep her from dropping them.

Willow had never been so scared in her life and never been as afraid of one person as she was of the human strolling casually towards her. When he reached her Kora looked at her questioningly until it dawned on her who this was and she turned and fled to try and find War and Death. Only one person that Willow had ever told her about could have inspired such fear in her friend.

Willow backed up until she could go no further as she backed against the wall and never took her eyes off the man in front of her. "You don't look happy to see me." He gave her a sickeningly sweet smile as he swept his gaze up and down her body. "Kyle, it was over then, it is over now. Get away from me."

He chuckled darkly as he grabbed her arm in a painfully tight grip. "Is that so?" She shook her head forcefully and held his gaze steadily. "I have watched you all morning and the way that Nephilim looks at you, dotes on you. You play whore well enough now don't you?"

"Kyle let me go before you cause a scene, just walk away." She hissed through clenched teeth, her trembling now from barely controlled anger and not fear. This didn't sit well with him; he wanted her afraid of him. He needed her afraid of him, it was who he was and how he was. "You want me to cause a scene?" She shook her head, her defiance showing clearly in her eyes, "No I want you to walk away and forget you know me."

He snarled and jerked her arm painfully as he tightened his grip. She gave a strangled cry as her ribs wrenched painfully and bit her lip. She braced and jerked her arm, no longer caring if it escalated into a full blown tussle in the street. This didn't sit well with him and she saw the fury light his eyes before a loud crack echoed down the street. Her head snapped back and she hung limply in his grip for a moment, dazed.

Kora ran into the store out of breath and trembling, tears falling down her cheeks. War was instantly next to her, "Kora calm down, what is wrong?" She fought to swallow a sob and was pointing outside to the street. "Someone…from her…past…he came after her…he hurt her…before…" Was all she could get out between sobs before Death was out the door and War was right behind him, dragging her.

Death froze only dimly aware of his brother behind him as he heard the loud crack and it took him a moment to realize the crack had been the sharp slap as a large human male had slapped the crap out of Willow. He watched her head snap back sharply. She hung limp for a moment, dazed and rattled, no doubt.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, a thin line of blood dribbling from her split lip and already swelling cheek. Tears blurred her vision of him and rage lit brightly in him as he saw the blood dripping from her mouth and her eyes dulled by pain.

By now a small crowd had gathered and Death knew she would be mortified and he was also aware he must not kill this human despite his urge to do just that. However they had to make it clear violence amongst the humans would not be tolerated.

War looked warningly at his brother when the man caught sight of them and he sneered. Willow gave a sharp cry as Kyle grabbed her hair and drug her over to them, with every word he spoke he would shake the hand wrapped painfully in her hair. Death cringed inwardly with every movement he made because he could see her struggle not to cry out.

"Release her." He delivered the warning in a soft voice but one that no one would mistake for anything but an order. The man sneered at him, "You want her? Come and get her." Willow found herself thrown at Death's feet and looked up at him pleadingly. What she wanted him to do was unclear, other than to get her away from this crap.

Death went at him then and snatched the man up by his throat and brought him level to his face. Everyone got very quiet as they watched the Nephilim dangle the human in front of him. Death sneered back at the man, as he reeked of fear now and urine as he had pissed himself. "Stay away from her. If you ever put your hands on her again I will personally feed you to a demon."

With that he dropped the man and was relieved when the other humans applauded him as the man stood up and took off back down the street. Most likely to change his drawers and think about what the Nephilim had said. Death gave no indication of approval to the humans gathered as he collected the sobbing girl into his arms and took off at a steady jog towards their building.


	9. Chapter 9

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

War followed behind with Kora more slowly as she still carried both their shopping bags. War knew enough to know they wouldn't get near Willow for several hours.

Death barged into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him cursing in a demon language as Willow cringed in his arms and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, he had let someone hurt her and he had frightened her. He didn't know how to comfort her; he was never good at this.

Sitting down on the bed he rocked her gently in his arms until her sobbing stopped and she only gave an occasional whimper. He wasn't angry with her even though he knew she thought he was. "Willow, it was not your fault now please stop crying." She raised her red rimmed eyes up to look at him.

She was miserable and embarrassed. Her cheek hurt and her lip stung. Sighing he sat next to her and reached his hand up to touch her face and she flinched. She stopped herself form flinching away completely but it was enough to make him curse the human in an ancient language.

Suddenly the door banged open and Fury came rushing in. Death knew she only wanted to offer help but he didn't want anyone around who could possibly upset Willow again. Fury found herself roughly shoved from the room and the door slammed behind her.

Death returned to sit beside Willow on the bed as he raised her face up and studied her lip and cheek. She was surprised at the tenderness he used to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. "The cheek will probably bruise."

"I am sure it will." She muttered miserably. "Who was he?" Her gaze locked with his and she held it as she spoke. "My executioner." He rocked back stunned and she was surprised to find such an open emotion on his face. "You mean he…" She shook her head. So she sighed and started her tale.

"I met him before the apocalypse and tried to leave him before it as he was abusive. He did things to me that no woman should have to deal with." She trembled and drew a shuddering breath before continuing. "He stayed with me after it all went to hell, promised to protect me, promised to be better. In the end though he betrayed me, he beat me to death to save his own life for a few more miserable days when the supplies ran low."

Death growled low in his throat and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her hair gently. "I should have killed him." She shook her head and leaned against him, the tension leaving her body. "No, he is too afraid to come near me again."

They stayed like that for a long time until finally Fury started beating on the door. When she didn't receive an answer she yelled out something that embarrassed them both and had the others joining her at the door. "Damn it Death, stop treating her like your fucking mate and at least me bring her cloths in."

"Send the human in." He growled back at his sister. Kora soon peered in the door and edged inside long enough to see that Willow was calm and reclined against Death's chest and sat the bag down before easing out. She smiled and shook her head at the others looking curiously at her.

Willow was in no hurry to change or even look at the bags as she snuggled closer to Death and soon her breathing evened out to indicate that she was asleep. Death sat there a long time watching her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he found he was fascinated more and more by her.

Sometime later after the sun had set and the house grew quiet he laid her down on the bed and stripped of most his clothing before climbing in the bed with her. He was surprised that she was still so trusting with him. How she could still be close to someone. Gently he traced a finger down the side of her cheek and she murmured in her sleep before turning her head and nipping at his finger.

He chuckled and her eyes fluttered open. She watched him with a hooded look as he watched her just as intently. This was a powder keg and all it needed was one spark to blow it the hell up and they both knew that. They both gauged whether they were ready for the fallout.

Death swooped in and kissed her fiercely, she returned the kiss just as fiercely. His hands stroked her body, driving her in a rhythm older than even the Nephilim. She panted against his throat, her hot breath exciting him as he nipped at the tender flesh on her throat. She gave a breathy moan and arched against him. She urged him on as they both drove each other completely past the point of return.

Suddenly he hovered over her and her dazed mind wondered when he had removed their clothing as everything seemed like a red haze of passion before. She held his gaze and knew he needed to know that she was aware of what was happening and wouldn't regret it. She felt his rather large member brushing against her opening. She bit back a moan as she looked deep into his now brightly glowing eyes. She was about to join herself with something that wasn't human.

Then her mind reminded her that he was still a man. One that had saved her, protected her, and comforted her. She made her choice and arched against him. He pressed his face into the curve of her neck and groaned when her wet heat brushed against him; it had never been this way before.

He clutched one hip in his hand as his other rested beside her head to hold his weight off her. "Say it…" he ground out between clenched teeth as he tightly controlled himself. "I want you, Death." He carefully eased himself inside her body and Willow hissed at the large intrusion inside her. It felt good beyond words and she failed to find words to describe it. Death was gentle as he thrust into her.

As she grew accustomed to the stretched feeling she couldn't take the tortuously slow pace and begged for more and he gladly did as she asked. She was writhing beneath him in pleasure and it snapped something free inside him. He reared back onto his knees and grabbed both her hips and began working her up and down at a faster pace.

She felt something building and then it released and dots of different colors swirled in her vision as her world shattered. Death followed behind her, shouting out his release and he pulled away from her shaking, sweaty, and shivering body.

Gently he pulled her next to him and threw the blanket over her nakedness. He nuzzled her ebony hair tenderly, "I didn't hurt you?" She shook her head as she turned to give him a goofy smile as her eyes drifted shut. He pulled her tighter to him and watched over her sleep.

She woke up to an insistent nuzzling at her neck and she grumbled as she sought to move away from it. She heard Death give a soft chuckle as he pulled her back against him. Memories flooded back from last night and she stiffened in embarrassment. She rolled over to look at him and saw that he was studying her naked body intently. She tried to cover up with the blanket and he playfully pulled it away. "Do not hide yourself from me. You are beautiful."

"I thought you said I wasn't the first time we met?" He chuckled again before placing a soft kiss to her forehead, earning him a shocked look. "I didn't look hard enough, you are beautiful." She smiled brightly at him as the compliment erased her embarrassment and she hugged him tightly.

"I have something for you. I noticed yesterday that you bought nothing for yourself but I saw something and I just had to get it for you" She sat up and looked at him curiously, not to mention admirably as he was still as naked as she. The fact his spine showed through his skin should have disgusted her but she found it intriguing.

When he returned to the bed he sat a small wooden box in her hand. She smiled at him before opening it and inside was a necklace. It was silver and the pendant was a simple crescent moon with a single teardrop diamond hanging from the point. "Oh my, I love it." He took it from her and gently fastened it as she pulled her hair away from her neck so he could put it on. He couldn't resist placing a tender kiss to the spot where he fastened the necklace on.

She shivered as she turned back to look at him and her green eyes turned a few shades darker as desire clouded them. He took her again passionately and the whole house heard their cries. War and Kora shared a look with each other before Kora looked away and blushed deeply. Fury sat there with her mouth open. "Is that our brother?" Strife laughed before pointing a finger lazily at his sister, "Close your mouth, you will catch flies as the humans say."

Later Willow lounged in the tub and soaked her aching muscles while Death sat behind her. He was doing what Kora had been doing the day before. He was running the brush through her damp hair until it started to gleam. This seemed more intimate to both of them than the sex had and they both enjoyed each other's company. Finally she got out of the tub and Death carried her back into the bedroom so she could dress.

They made it down to the dining room for breakfast and cheers erupted around the table from everyone present and Willow blushed so red she looked like a tomato and Kora said as much. Strife gave a few catcalls until the blushing Willow hid her face in Death's arm, no longer the fierce strong woman but an embarrassed lover. Death gave everyone a quelling look before they settled down for breakfast. Willow looked at Death and leaned over to mutter as everyone looked at them, "This is going to be a long fucking day."


	10. Chapter 10

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Willow sat on the edge of the rock in the clearing watching the four horsemen spar with each other in pairs with Kora sitting happily at her side. It was refreshing to be outside the city walls honestly and they both sat appraising the two beings in front of them. There was just something about all that raw power and knowing that they both were incredibly gentle with her and Kora. She wasn't saying that Fury wasn't something to see herself as she had Strife dodging to stay out of range of her whip.

She shot her friend a look out of the corner of her eyes and almost chuckled. Kora was all but drooling over the Nephilim that she was falling for as he sparred with Death. If Willow were honest with herself she could admit that War was quite a chunk of eye candy but she found she preferred the down played power that radiated from the eldest Nephilim. "Kora love, you are going to drowned us all in your drool if you don't close your mouth." Her friend quickly snapped her mouth shut and shot Willow a hot glare. "I can't help it Willow, he is perfect and spoils me. I seriously think I am falling in love with him."

She sobered and looked at her blushing friend. "Never forget their power Kora and what they are. I wonder sometimes if we haven't gotten on over our heads. We know very little about them or their kind." Kora gave her friend an odd look before casting her gaze back to the biggest of the four and shaking her head. "I don't forget and I sense sometimes that he holds a lot back from me but I trust his judgment."

"Maybe he does but I think he does so to protect you or stop you from worrying over something that it is beyond your power to help with. If it were not for them there is no way we would be alive now. They are driving the demons away from the Earth so that we can live a normal life again and prepare for the true end eventually. I think sometimes that there is something they do not tell me either."

"Well you live with them so you hear far more than I do Willow." Kora pointed out before gazing back to finish watching the sparring. Willow shrugged and slid from the rock to walk through the woods between the clearing and the city walls. She needed to walk and think. It was safe enough to do so now since the demons avoided this area after word reached their commanders of the horsemen living here.

Death had taken note of Willow leaving the clearing and decided to call it for the day on sparring. He shook his head as his brother quickly moved to collect Kora. He spent a lot of time with the human and Death knew that he was besotted with the woman. He shook his head; if he were honest he was just as taken with the other woman himself. Speaking of her he moved off in the direction that he had seen her go.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her and he noted she stopped before he ever called to her as if she knew he was there. She waited until he moved to walk beside her before continuing her seemingly rambling walk. He sensed there was something troubling her as her face was pensive and indeed Willow was deep in thought on how to broach a subject with him.

She took a deep breath and spoke without turning her head from the path in front of her. "What is it that you hide from us Death?" She was straight to the point and it was one of the things that Death respected about her. He wouldn't lie to her because apparently she was quite perceptive.

"We eventually must face foes that may be beyond us." She nodded and cocked her head to glance at him from the corner of her eye. When he didn't elaborated she raised an eyebrow at him in question. He gave a barely perceptible sigh before continuing.

"We used to serve an entity called the Charred Council. They were an entity made by the Creator to balance the many worlds in the universe, Earth included. When the premature apocalypse occurred they knew that the angels of the White City caused it but they had no proof." Willow knew the tale had more to it than that and would take a while to tell so she stopped on the trail and settled on a fallen tree to hear the rest of it.

Death took a breath and continued as she seemed prepared to hear every word of the tale. "The Charred Council knew that we would not play executioners without proof of wrong doing but perhaps I should explain in a bit more detail." He pinched the bridge of his nose and raked his mind from how much to tell her and where to start.

"When Earth was first created Heaven and Hell fought a war over it. The Charred Council stepped in and used us to stop the fighting and force the two to abide by treaties because humans would one day be important to the balance; Earth was to be their realm. They had seven seals created that would be broken at the time when all three kingdoms stood ready to declare battle rights even before your race saw its first dawn."

She interrupted him as she leaned forward in fascination, "You mean what the bible called the 7 seal judgments?" He nodded, he was familiar with human religions and how each had a grain of truth to them. "Anyway the angel general Abbadon broke the treaties and with help broke the seals in an attempt to defeat Hell. The leaders of Hell found out and had their own surprise in store when it happened."

He paused to let her digest that before continuing and to figure out how to word the next part as it was not all completely clear. "Somehow the council knew about it and yet they allowed it to take place. However the seals were intact and they had no way to actually prove that anything wrong had been committed so they sent my brother, War, without being summoned so that they could blame him for it. They knew he would do anything to clear his name."

She frowned, "That was underhanded on their part. I cannot imagine him doing something so shameful. So what happened after that?"

"He slaughtered everyone involved until he killed the Destroyer and drove the most powerful of Hell's remaining leaders back to the Black Depths. It didn't matter to the council they were willing to sacrifice him to hide their corruption. War broke the 7th seal and summoned Strife, Fury, and me."

She moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eye, she knew that wasn't all of it and there was more to the tale. Her eyes told him that she knew that he was hiding something more about it. She reached out to touch the dead shards in his chest. "That is not the only story is it?"

Perceptive wasn't the word for this human woman, she was wicked smart at putting two and two together. Death regarded her as she held his gaze and he knew he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "I undertook the task of bringing your race back at the cost of forever damning mine. We were ordered to destroy their bodies and I was to trap their souls in this amulet and then cast it into the Abyss but I just couldn't do it."

"Death I already knew about that." He didn't think that she would be put off track that easily. He gazed off into the distance as he started talking again, "We will end up facing the Council and anything they can throw at us. They didn't want human's returned to the balance because it would undo War's crimes and then the truth of their corruption would come out. War partially cleared the way, brought us here, and I brought your race back by sacrificing my race's souls."

He said the last with a bitterness that she had never heard from him and so she moved a few steps away from him. Suddenly she found he was pressing her to a tree by her shoulders with a bruising grip. Her eyes widened in fear and he hated himself for scaring her. He relaxed his grip on her until his hands just rested on her shoulders.

"Still they haunt me because I sacrificed them and you are the only thing stopping them. If we ever have to leave or the council kills you then I will be at their mercy." She looked at him with understanding written on her face as she traced the shards with a fingertip once more.

"You are angry because you need someone." He gazed down at her in shock before throwing his head back and laughing. He looked down at her with a wide smile. "You really are a very smart human Willow." She gave him a small smile in return, "I have been told that before."

She sobered as she started walking towards the city walls after seeing it was getting late in the day and would soon be dark. "So we humans are now in danger of them throwing everything at us that they throw at you to try to remove us?" He nodded and he heard her swallow and could all but feel the fear and anxiety seeping from her.

He stopped her and turned her to face him as he gazed down into her face. Willow had no clue what he was about to say or do as he gazed into her face intently for a long few moments until she felt a blush creeping up her face under his scrutiny. "Willow, know I will protect your race but I will protect you above all else." He pressed his lips to hers as if to seal the promise.

He walked away towards the house they all shared leaving her standing in front of the open city gates with her fingers pressed lightly to her lips. "Long fucking day indeed." She muttered before moving to follow him. Did he protect her because he felt something for her as he implied or because she was a tool he could use to keep his sanity intact?


	11. Chapter 11

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

It had been a long day indeed and Willow was tired as she sank into the tub to stare up at the ceiling above her head. She shot a dirty look up at the ceiling as she heard muted moans floating down from up there. Kora had decided to stay the night with War and of course they were going at it like rabbits.

She dunked her head under the water and closed her eyes to bask in the now muffled silence. She wasn't one to mope around about things. True she had a hard life before all this and now it wasn't exactly easy but in ways it was better but she couldn't help some of the bitterness that creeped in over the past few weeks.

Shortly after the night she had shared with Death and the following day when he had told her the entire tale, including what dangers they were possibly going to be facing, she had withdrew from him somewhat. Their communications and time spent together were awkward. She couldn't seem to stop the bitterness eating at her like a festering wound. He had started training her in using a sword properly and it was so when they traveled he could safely take her with him.

She rose out of the water with a sigh and laid her head back against the side of the tub. He took her with him to keep the voices at bay and nothing more. There didn't seem to be anything deeper developing past that since that night and the following day. Oh certainly he had cared for her every need and he had looked after her but only because she was useful to him. Another throaty moan drifted to her ears and she gave a soft growl before getting out of the tub to get dressed and go lay down.

She still slept in the same room, indeed the same bed, as Death but once again it was of a practical nature she had convinced herself. She pulled on a clean gown and snuggled under the cover. The days and nights were growing warmer but they still had a chilly edge to them. The seasons were changing but they were slow in doing so now as if something was altered forever on Earth after the events of the premature End War. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

Death moved from the shadows of the bedroom to sit on the bed next to the woman. Her face was marred by a deep frown even in sleep and he laid the back of his hand against her cheek. She groaned in her sleep before getting quiet again. Her withdrawal from him had not gone unnoticed by himself or the others. Kora and War had constantly gotten closer through the passing weeks while they seemed to drift apart no matter how much time they spent together.

He frowned as he looked down at her, something had happened that day he had kissed her at the gates of the city. He wondered if someone had said something to hurt her. Despite her fierceness she still had a gentle nature and could be hurt quite easily. Sighing he tugged the covers higher around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before leaving the room.

He was standing outside when his brother came out of the house to get a breath of air. Obviously he had tired out Kora, "I take it that she is asleep?" War chuckled and flashed his brother a grin. "Yes she is sleeping." Death made a soft noise in the back of his throat before War recognized the faraway look on his brother's face as he gazed up at the sky.

"What is bothering you brother?" War asked since he could tell his brother wanted to talk. Death stared up at the sky for several more minutes as if searching for answers there. "It is Willow. I am worried about her; she has withdrawn from me in the past few weeks. I told her everything that happened and what would most likely happen. That the Charred Council would most likely come for her to drive me insane if they found out she can silence the voices."

War was honestly stunned and his face showed it as he held his brother's gaze. "What did she say?" Death shrugged, "She didn't say anything other than she understood but she has acted strangely since then but I fear it was my fault. I scared her."

Death continued when War remained silent, his youngest brother was his favorite because he knew when to talk and when Death just needed someone to talk to. "I grabbed her and pinned her to a tree when I got angry because I realized I needed her like I have never needed anyone before. She knew that and didn't appear to have held a grudge about that. I told her I needed her to keep the voices away and to keep my sanity."

War gave a soft chuckle when Death finished and he shot his youngest brother a sharp look. "What is so funny?" War stopped laughing and turned to his brother, "That is simple, you hurt her feelings brother. She feels that you measure your affections and her worth based on the fact she is useful to you." Death was actually shocked as he looked at his brother in disbelief. "Something so ridiculous?"

"Don't tell them it is ridiculous, they apparently take offense to that. Human women put a lot of…value…to being told your feelings for them." Death watched as War left to go inside to Kora and he was left to ponder his youngest brother's words on the matter. Could that truly be what was troubling Willow? Did she not honestly see his affection for her? He cared for her, protected her, taught her to better defend herself, and had other feelings towards her that he had toward none other.

He shook his head in disbelief that his level headed Willow put so much stock in him actually having to say something particular about his affections for her. He turned to go inside and quietly closed the door behind him. Willow's ebony hair glistened in the dim light in the room and he knew then that she was actually more breathtaking in her own way than any angel he had ever seen.

He settled in the bed next to her and draped his arm over her to pull her closer to him. She murmured softly in her sleep and turned into his arms. Willow blinked her eyes open and stared up into the glowing embers that were Death's eyes. She didn't move as he gently stroked her face with his fingers. "I am sorry Willow." She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you sorry for?"

She froze as he nuzzled his face against hers, "I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I do care about you and not just because you keep the voices silent." She blinked several times to make sure she was awake. Death had just admitted he cared about her and then it struck her why he said it now.

She pulled away from him and stood up to pace the room. He sat up and watched her. She was angry and he knew she was but he didn't understand why. "You're only saying that because Kora told you to." She hissed out at him and he cocked his head at her as if he was confused. "Don't give me that look; she is the only one I told about why I was upset."

Death was in front of her before she could draw another breath and grabbed her arms gently to stop her pacing. "I say it because I realized why you were so upset not because someone told me to tell you something to appease you." She jerked out of his grasp, even angrier now because she thought he was lying to her. "Damn you and damn them!" She yelled before fleeing from the room.

Death watched her go and listened as she slammed the door downstairs. He took several deep breaths to stop himself from chasing after her right away and so she could calm down a few minutes. Finally he went to go look for her.

He got outside and went to searching for her; surely she wouldn't have gone too far. He thought he saw her standing in the shadows behind the building and moved towards her. She moved towards him and something about the way she moved made him pause and his senses were telling him something wasn't right. It was Lilith that stepped from the shadows with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. "My son, shame on you. You got me in trouble with my Lord when you failed to return the Nephilim but instead brought these silly weak little humans back."

"Lilith, where is the human." She chuckled softly as she continued to move towards him until she was standing in front of him. "She is fine for now but you and I shall talk. My Lord is disappointed that the Nephilim are forever gone, lost in the Well of Souls to resurrect these humans. However four of you remain and more can be…made." She added the last with a smirk and Death realized what she as implying.

"That is madness 'mother', the Nephilim are too great a threat to the balance. No, that will not happen." She sighed and crossed her arms under her chest as she gave him a fake sympathetic look, "That is too bad because the Charred Council is failing in its power now without you and the others as its enforcers. The humans are of little importance now in their failing reign and will be extinguished."

He gave a low warning growl, "Where is the woman? I won't ask again Lilith." She stuck her lip out in a pout as she took a step closer to him and used an entirely fake hurt tone, "Now is that any way to talk to your mother." This earned her another growl from him and she chuckled lustily. "Why is it that you care so much for the human? Could it be because she silences the voices trapped in the shards? Mere memories trapped within?"

He couldn't stop the look of shock that crossed his face at how she had found that out, "Oh yes, I know all about that. I have spies in many places Death." She snapped her fingers and a Phantom Guard appeared from the shadows with a squirming and angry looking Willow struggling in its grasp, trying to pry its filthy hand from her mouth.

She shot Death a pleading look and his gaze blazed red, "Release her this moment!" Lilith smiled at him before waving her hand and his chest burned for several seconds as the shards of the dead amulet were ripped from his flesh. "I have released you from the curse of your brothers and sisters. Now you are free to do as you wish without being bound to this pathetic creature. I will spare her and the humans if you and the others will return to me and help me create more Nephilim. If not she will make for an interesting plaything."

Death lunged at her but she was gone in an instant along with Willow. He was stunned for a moment as he looked at the empty air and realized that the voices truly were not sounding in his head anymore but Willow was gone. He threw his head back and yelled which drew the others from inside.

They approached Death slowly when he turned his red tinted gaze on them. "That bitch took her." He said in a dangerously calm tone. Fury was the first to speak, "Who took who?"

"Lilith took Willow." War was the one that said it and Death nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Her stench is all over this place." Strife said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Death looked down at his clenched fists, "She wishes us to return to her and help her breed a new army of Nephilim before the true End War. The Charred Council is falling into ruin and Hell acts with impudence." He snarled the last out as he turned to look at his brothers and sister.

He raised his arms and summoned his scythes and mask to him. They looked at him as he stood before them, "We are going to get her back." He left no room for argument and would have gotten none from any of them anyway as they summoned their weapons as well. They summoned their steeds and the fearsome Four Horsemen once again rode out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

Willow woke up to a pounding headache. She was having trouble remembering what had happened just like when she had first woken up on Earth after the humans were revived. She looked around her, careful not to move her pounding head too much. She remembered arguing with Death and her running out the front door. Then a shadow had moved, she screamed or did she? Then it was lights out until she had woken up in the grasp of the Phantom Guard soldier and saw the exchange between Death and the demoness.

Speaking of that she was trying to figure out where she was. It wasn't like any dungeon that she had ever seen before; in fact it looked amazingly like someone's very lavish bedroom with the exception that she was chained to the headboard of the bed. She curled her legs under her and pushed herself up slowly thankful that her head didn't pound any worse when she did so.

"Well it seems like you are awake hmm." She glanced around trying to find the woman that had spoken. "Show yourself you bitch." She said with more bravery than she felt. She had seen what demons did to humans and she was honestly scared out of her wits. Why did Death let this demoness take her?

"He let me take you because he no longer needs you. Did you really think that the most powerful Nephilim left in all of creation would actually have a use for such a weak creature?" The voice taunted her but had yet to show itself. "He said he cared." She had to admit she didn't sound very convinced to herself even as she said it but she had to make herself believe it.

"No little one, he doesn't need you now and so you now belong to me unless he and the others come back into my service." She snarled her lip up. "Then you may as well kill me." The voice laughed again, "Well if he will not do it I know War will when I get his little human plaything as well."

"You bitch you leave her out of this!" Again the laughter taunted her. "Well little human shall I entertain myself until they get here? I wonder if you have seen what a contingent of my Phantom Guard can do to a human?" Willow shuddered fearfully as the meaning sunk in. "You cannot mean to do that. You promised not to do anything." The laughter taunted her again while a small group of Phantom Guard filed into the room and grinned lustily at her scantily clad body. She trembled and moved as far away as the chain would allow her to move.

"My little plaything, I am a lust demoness so I must entertain myself somehow." Willow snarled her teeth at the approaching demons in a fearsome show of defiance as Lilith watched from her hiding spot. It would be fun to break Death by toying with his little plaything as he never did share well. Also the human had more spunk than any creature as weak as her had a right to have. She would see that spirit broken before the horsemen arrived.

Willow kicked and lashed out with anything she could anytime the Phantom Guards got near. One thing in her favor was they were not the most intelligent demons and so they would fall back for a bit to try and come up with a new way of coming at the flailing woman. She knew that would only work so long as she was running on empty and was getting tired more quickly than them.

As if speaking it were bringing it into being they came at her again. She managed to catch the first one with a foot firmly to the jaw that made it stagger back but she was just a bit too slow to catch the next one that came at her from the other side. They had her then she knew the moment the first one firmly planted his hands on her. Her screams echoed through the halls and made Lilith hum in pleasure. Her lord would be pleased when she brought him the remaining Nephilim.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Death and the others arrived in the realm of Hell and started towards the large bulbous sack of flesh sticking from the landscape that belonged to Lilith. They were all silent as they knew their brother was in the state of mind that he would kill without a second thought.

They reached the entrance and Death proceeded inside without hesitating and the others followed wordlessly behind them although the disgust they felt walking on the squelching floor of oozing tissue was apparent. It would certainly suit a lust demoness such as Lilith. Suddenly a pair of agonized female screams echoed down the hall, one behind the other, and Death snarled as he increased his pace.

He made it to Lilith's throne room and strode in with the others right behind him to find her sitting upon the throne and stroking the mass of writhing demons that seemed to be her constant companions here. Death stopped in front of her and withdrew Harvester from his hips, "Lilith no games, where is she." He asked in a deceptively calm voice. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Death you shouldn't be so rude." She purred at him as she stretched languidly in her throne. He growled low in his throat as the others drew their weapons behind him. "WHERE IS SHE?" He roared at her as he took another step towards her thrown.

She huffed in irritation as she rose from the throne as another scream ripped through the silence in the room. She smiled as she stepped down from the raised platform that the throne rested on. "Seems that my new pet is coming along nicely, don't yo…"

She didn't get another word out then or ever as her head flew from her shoulders to land on the throne. The others were shocked speechless because with everything Lilith had done Death had never shown no inclination to end her. He wiped the black blood from Harvester and turned to them. "Spread out and try to find her, no telling what Lilith will have done with her." They nodded and all headed into separate halls to try to find the human.

Death chose the hall behind the throne. At the end of the hall there was a door of flesh and he could hear several demons grunting and talking in their guttural language but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He pulled the fleshy door down and stopped cold in his tracks at the sight before him. He wished silently he had killed Lilith much more slowly.

There were five Phantom Guards in the room, four of which charged him and were mercilessly cut down as Death charged the final one. He had walked in to find one of them grunting and heaving away on top of a feebly struggling Willow who was chained to a bed. She renewed her struggled when she had seen Death standing in the doorway and the demon had delivered a stunning blow to the side of her head.

Death pulled the demon off her and dispatched it before moving to Willow's side as she turned her face from him, too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "Willow, look at me." She remained silent and refused to look at him. He grasped her jaw gently and forced her to face him. Her normally dancing eyes were dull and glazed. He glanced down her body and physically cringed at the blood pouring from her. She was dying and knew it.

He franticly searched his belt for a healing potion, praying it would work only to discover to his horror that he didn't have any. Suddenly the other three horsemen came charging into the room and they all froze. They knew immediately what had happened to the human and knew that she would be damaged beyond anything she could survive alone. Death turned to them, "Quick, I need a healing potion and I don't have one." He snapped at them.

While letting them search he turned back to Willow and pulled her into his lap. He carefully took the mask off and laid it upon the bed beside her so she could see him. She reached a hand up to touch his face, "I love you Death." He pressed his hand over hers to hold it to his face. "Don't act like that you're not going to die human." She gave him a weak smile.

Fury handed him a bottle with the precious green liquid in it and he pressed it to Willow's lips. She drank the bottle and gave a deep sigh as her eyes slid closed and her chest ceased to rise and fall. Death stared down at her stunned, the potion hadn't worked. She was gone. He felt himself slipping away and the others started to back away from him. When he was like this he was the most dangerous creature in the universe.

He carefully set the limp human on the bed and stood with his head bowed and his fist clenched at his sides. Suddenly he raised an arm and Harvester flew to it and he turned to face them. He had a sneer on his usually expressionless face and his eyes burned a bloody red as he started towards them. They knew they could try and run or try to fight though neither was a favorable option.

That choice was sparred them when the softest sound in all the world stopped their brother cold in his tracks and pulled him from a state that no one had ever pulled him from. "Death." Willow was alive; the potion had just taken a little more time to work on her. He whipped around to her, his eyes changing back to their usual orange color.

He was at her side in an instant and she smiled shyly up at him. He crushed her to him as he scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go home everyone." He said as he turned to carry her out of that place. She needed to be at home where she could bath, rest, and recover from the mental damage done to her by this.

She rested her head against his chest after he had mounted Despair once they had left the hell within Hell and fell asleep in the safety of Death's arms. The others had never seen such a look of peace on their brother's face in eons as the one he had as he gazed down at the human clutched protectively in his grip. They knew no one would ever lay their hands on her again and live to tell about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

They hadn't long made it back to Haven and the building that they called home but Willow still hadn't stirred in Death's arms since she had fallen asleep. They were met by a very distraught Kora and War shook his head at her as she made to run towards her friend. He wasn't sure if Death was fully himself again and didn't want to have to defend Kora from him. She paused and watched from a distance chewing her lip as Death dismounted while cradling Willow in his arms. She couldn't stop the tears that coursed down her face as she caught sight of her friend's bloody and tattered clothes. She could only assume the worst.

Death headed inside and straight up to his rooms. He paused as he entered the room and seemed for once to be unsure of what he should do for the human sleeping in his arms. He couldn't imagine it would do her any good to wait until she woke to bathe her and her see the physical reminders of what he had allowed to happen to her. He shook his head at the thought and headed for the bathroom, he would start with getting her cleaned up.

He gently laid her in the tub so that he could strip the tattered clothing from her body. After he finished that he carefully adjusted the water temperature and let the tub fill until everything but her neck and head was beneath the water. He sat on the bench beneath the bathroom window and sat holding the bloody tattered gown in his hands as he gazed down at it. He had failed her, he hadn't protected her and he feared he couldn't repair this now. Something tore at him that he had not felt in a long time, guilt. This was something he hadn't felt since he had sent War to what was nearly his death so many years ago.

Sighing heavily he continued to gaze at the cloth trying to imagine what she must have felt when he hadn't arrived in time to save her even though he had wasted no time in getting to her. He then shifted gaze to her and marveled at how delicate that she appeared with her head leaned over the back of the tub and her face was peaceful as if nothing had happened. Even though the voices no longer plagued him when she wasn't near he couldn't imagine sending her away and not spending every moment with her.

Kneeling next to the tub he used his hands, hands that had killed countless creatures and reaped countless souls, to wash the blood from her body with a gentleness of a mother bathing her newborn. He reached her face and used his damp thumb to tenderly wipe a smudge of blood from her lip before resting his knuckles against her cheek. "I am so sorry I didn't say something sooner. If I had of then you wouldn't have wanted to get away from me and you would have been safe." He could only hope that she would believe him, would believe that he wanted her around even though the voices were gone.

After finishing rinsing her off and draining the water from the tub he gently dried her off the best that he could by himself. He lifted her gently into his arms again and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her on top of the blankets long enough to find her a clean gown. He fingered the fine satin material of the gown that he had bought for her several days before she had stormed out. He had been waiting for the right time to give her the gift. The deep royal purple were his colors and he had found this specially for her because it would suit her and please him to have her wear his colors much like Kora had taken to wearing red which was War's colors.

Shaking his head to clear the rambling thoughts Death carefully dressed her in the gown and then tucked her under the covers. He placed a soft kiss to her temple before turning to leave with the bloody rags of her previous clothing clutched in his fists. He got downstairs to find the others sitting about in the living-room waiting for him to come down. Kora jumped to her feet. "Go on and see her but do not wake her up, she needs her rest." Kora gave a nod before running upstairs to check on her friend.

He turned to watch her go and made sure she was clear of the room before tossing the rags to Strife, "Burn those, now." His usually snarky and snide brother simply nodded his head and left the room to go do as Death asked him. Death knew they both had a deep affection for the human and were thinking the same thing as him; she didn't need to ever stumble across reminders of last night.

"Will she be okay?" Fury asked softly, her gaze holding Death's steadily. He plopped down into a chair and rubbed his hand across his face which was bare of the mask at the moment. "I don't know. She is physically whole and sound but her mind will be the biggest concern. Humans can be driven to madness so easily by events like this. It will simply depend upon her." Fury nodded in understanding, sensing that Death really didn't want to talk but that he didn't want to be alone with the human right now either.

Her and War both jumped as he slammed his hand into the chair arm, "Damn it I should have told her sooner, I shouldn't have let her leave and I should have been more careful with her." He growled out in frustration. "Brother you couldn't have known that Lilith would take her nor could you be expected to know human customs. You are not human." War said meaning to help but it struck a nerve in his brother. It made the wheels of his mind start to turn with guilt as the engine.

Death rose then and went back upstairs to where he found Kora silently weeping as she held Willow's hand gently in hers. Death cleared his throat softly and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. She turned back to her friend before speaking to Death after she had seen the look on his face, "You plan on hurting her once more aren't you?" He was taken aback by the straight forwardness of this normally timid young woman. He moved to stand next to the bed, "Yes I am. I cannot keep her safe and as long as she is linked to me then she will be in danger. She is human and is not capable of defending herself against the foes that will eventually come after us."

"Don't expect me to so easily abandon War and I wouldn't bet on her so easily letting you go." He shrugged as he looked down at her best friend, "It is what will be best for her." Kora stood and moved towards the door but before she closed it softly behind her she turned to Death to leave a parting shot, "Is it what is best for her or for you?" Death sneered at the closed door where the impudent woman had been standing a moment before.

He sat on the bed next to Willow and stroked her hair gently, relishing in the softness. He knew that it would hurt her but he also thought that it would be the best for her. He could manage now, sure he would miss her but he would not go insane. She made no movement or sound in her sleep like she usually did and it concerned him. There was nothing wrong with her physically. He sighed as he settled in for a long wait.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took three whole days before Willow opened her eyes and looked around her in confusion. She sat up so fast she nearly knocked her head into Death's as she looked around franticly. She, for a moment, had thought she was still in the chamber at Lilith's home. She visibly relaxed when she saw Death sitting beside her on the bed. She managed to give him a weak smile but he didn't return it, instead he stood and left the room.

Not too long after that Fury came into the room with a sour look on her face and Willow wondered what she did to cause so much trouble. Was it because she had accidentally gotten captured and they had to come get her? She looked down at her hands as Fury set the tray down in front of her and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving the room just as quickly as she came.

She was sure now that she hadn't done anything to piss Fury off and that it was something else. She mused on what it could be as she nibbled at the food that she had been brought. She then let her mind wander to the events after she had been taken. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut to block out the image. She then forced her mind on the task at hand which was eating all of her meal. She found that she was absolutely starving. She quickly finished the meal and got dressed quietly, intending to surprise Death that she was able to get up and around on her own. She knew he had to be worried about her.

She slipped quietly out of the room and immediately heard angry voices across the hall from her which was the room that Death used for everything but sleeping. She knew that it was wrong and worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she considered leaning against the door to listen to the conversation. Finally her curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door.

"Death you cannot be serious!" War looked at his brother in shock. Death held his hand up at his brother to silence him, "She has been out cold for three days, next time it might be that she never wakes up. It might be that she dies. Damn it War she is too weak to protect herself and this proves I cannot protect her." Death finished by slapping his hand against the table in the center of the room.

War recoiled as if his brother had turned into a monster, "How can you be so cruel brother, she loves you." Death's gaze flickered red as he leaned towards his brother to make his point clear. "She is just a human War; I don't need her to stay sane anymore!"

Willow didn't wait to hear anymore as she stumbled back against the opposite wall of the hallway and held her hands over her mouth to stop the choked sobs. He didn't need her anymore; she wasn't useful anymore so now he was sending her away. Her breath came in shallow panting breaths as she fought the tears that threatened to spill. She fled down the stairs and outside.

Death sat down, slumped in defeat as he looked up at his youngest and most trusted brother. "I love her War and I do not wish to send her away but I have to in order to protect her. She isn't strong enough to face what will come." War slammed his hand down on the table this time in front of his brother. "I will not send Kora away because it is not my choice alone to make. Don't you think she should have a say? I think you are feeling guilty and you will allow that guilt to destroy your first chance at happiness in a long time."

He watched War leave and sat pondering a long time before he made his decision. He would send her away to see if these feelings he had developed would leave on their own. If they didn't then he would send for the woman again. Then he thought about it some more and decided that perhaps his brother was right and he should ask Willow if she wanted to risk standing at his side through what would come. Humans being weak were not going to be an excuse to stop the killing when the real End War came upon them.

Growling in frustration he walked across the hall to the room that he had left Willow in only to find it totally empty. He checked the bathroom and found that she wasn't there. He wondered where she could have gone then he figured she might have gone downstairs. He made his way downstairs to find that she wasn't there either. He began to worry again that something had happened to her for a second time.

Death found the other three Horsemen in the living-room talking and they immediately got silent as their eldest brother entered the room. "Where is she?" Fury gave him a heated glare and stalked out of the room but not before flipping him the middle finger which was the human way of saying fuck you silently. He knew she was pissed at him about deciding to send Willow away. Strife followed close behind his sister and shot Death a dirty look before spitting out, "You really are a bastard."

Death gave War a puzzled look, "What did I do?" War shook his head before speaking, "Willow apparently overheard us talking and took off. She was muttering something about leaving before she had to be kicked out." Death looked incredulously at his brother before turning on his heels to go take a walk to cool off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Death's Salvation**

** Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do own Willow as she is an extension of my own mind. Happy reading.**

It had been a week since Death had laid eyes on Willow. He assumed she would be with Kora in her apartment across the city from them like before but this time Death had no intention of sending for her or going to retrieve her. The feelings weren't easing but she had made his decision easier for him. He would just have to live with it, besides they were probably past saving now since she thought he didn't want her because she was no longer useful. If that made it easier for her to bear then so be it.

Finally he worked up the nerve to pack her belongings in a couple of bags and take them to Kora's. He could have easily passed the task down to War since Kora came to see him often although they avoided talking about Willow when she was there since it was still a sore subject. He was musing about the woman again as he walked down the streets and remembering the time that they had taken her shopping. He remembered how he had wished that she would buy something she wanted instead of something that she needed.

Indeed he had bought her something and the purple gown rested in one of the bags. He imagined she would toss it out when she found it again. He had bought something else for her but had never gotten the chance to give it to her. He had given her the necklace but not the other that he had made especially for her by a Maker. He figured he never would at this point and so he shrugged it off as he continued the walk with a silent mind.

He finally made it to the apartment building that Kora lived in and he was momentarily amazed at how quickly humans were starting to rebuild their world and technology in leaps and bounds. He almost smiled at that thought but then shrugged it off as he made his way to Kora's apartment. He knocked at the door and waited for what seemed like forever for the woman to open the door.

"What do you want Death?" He held the bags out to her, attempting to catch a glimpse of Willow inside the apartment but he didn't see her. "What do you want me to do with these? Are you actually going to put Willow out?" Death looked at her in confusion, what kind of game was she playing? "Willow has been gone for a week now, I assumed that she was with you."

"You what?! She hasn't been here at all; I thought she was still recovering with you." She yelled as she pushed past him, slamming the door as she passed by him. He had to walk quickly to catch up with the human, "Where are you going?" She rounded on him and pointed her finger into his chest, "I am going to find my friend that you lost, twice now."

"She has been gone a week, looking for her franticly now will solve nothing. We need to get together and try to figure out where she would have gone." Kora looked up at him and noticeably forced herself to calm down, "I guess you're right. So let's get the others although I have no clue where she would have gone alone, with no supplies, and no weapon." The thought of her alone out there in the wilds where demons still roamed occasionally with no way to defend herself and her memories haunting her made him shiver. Why had he thought that he would be able to put her so far from his mind? He followed Kora back to his home to talk with his siblings.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willow sat on the same rock that she had sat on so many weeks ago watching War and Death spar and remembered telling Kora never to forget that they were not human. She had never thought to remind herself that she was human and that they wouldn't forget that. She shivered then as she remembered the other things that had happened. She had been abused before and she had learned to cope with that and was doing well; though the memories died a slow death while still tormenting her every chance they got.

She however had let her guard down and let someone in who had gone out stomping, using her as a door mat in the process. She laughed bitterly at herself as she recalled the words that the demoness had spoken to her. She guessed that the bitch had been right and that Death didn't need her anymore. He was ready to get rid of her because he no longer needed her to silence the voices and she was just a weak human after all. A weak human, who had defended a group, fed them, clothed them, and risked her own life fighting for them. She had killed demons before but in battling them there was always the chance you could get hurt or even killed. It was a risk she was glad to take.

Sighing she slid off the rock and started walking the familiar trail back towards Haven. Had it really been a week? She had meant to go to Kora's but she couldn't imagine having to see Death anytime soon so she had taken to sleeping in one of the buildings that hadn't yet been reconstructed which insured her privacy as she nursed her broken heart. The guards paid her no mind as she went in and out of the city so she wasn't worried about them finding her that way. She laughed at that thought, not that anyone would be looking for her except maybe Kora if she could pry herself away from War.

She made her way towards the building and then decided maybe she should pay Kora a visit since her friend should at least know where she was. She made her way to the apartment and feeling guilty by the time she got there for probably making her friend worry. She really shouldn't punish Kora for being happy while she still could. However as she neared the apartment door she heard the familiar voices of all the horsemen inside.

She had learned her lesson about listening at doors so she simply turned around and headed back towards the building that she had taken up staying in. Hell they wouldn't miss her and even if they did she didn't want to be found so they wouldn't think to look for her within the city. She would be safe for a long time, the population of Haven was blooming and so there was no worry of word getting around about her anyway.

She slid into the building through a busted out window and moved deftly in the dim light to her little room at the back. She closed the door and turned on the small lantern before snuggling under her blankets. She needed to go to Kora's to get some of her clothing before long but until then she had decided that in the next few days she would wash herself and her clothing at the creek.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Death growled in frustration as they left Kora's apartment. They had looked all around the town for some clue to the whereabouts of the woman but still nothing had turned up. He was beginning to fear for her safety and it was driving him to distraction. There were no more scouting missions to find humans and the demons avoided this place like the plague so that meant that they had nothing to do. Death had nothing to distract him from this other than to worry about the council and if they had done something to Willow.

He would search for her again tomorrow, although standing against the door of Kora's apartment earlier he swore he caught a whiff of Willow somewhere nearby. He nearly snorted at the thought, now she was haunting him like a wraith in his mind. His dreams were worse. He was thinking about those dreams as he climbed into the big, cold, and empty bed that night.

He thought about those dreams now as he lay staring at the ceiling, surely this worry for the woman had created them. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. He remembered the day that the human male had assaulted her and the fury that bubbled in his veins when he had seen her held in his grasp and dazed from his blow. Although the worst were the dreams of when he had found her at Lilith's. How fear had lanced through him when he knew that she was dying and the pain that had consumed him when he had thought she was dead.

Then he remembered the good dreams that he had that teased his senses. The night that he had claimed her body and she had given herself freely to him with no regrets and no motives was one of the ones he liked best. Although he sometimes dreamed of when she and Kora would watch them spar, how she would watch him with those emerald eyes sparkling. He groaned and closed his eyes because the best dream of all was the ones where she simply smiled radiantly at him and happiness had danced in those eyes. He would find her and repair what he had broken.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day and the day after he had searched with little luck at finding any trace of the woman that had simply disappeared. Something caught his eye at the gates and he made his way over that way to investigate it. There was a small group of humans who were obvious stragglers that had just arrived. There was a middle-aged man at the front of the group conversing with the guards.

He moved closer so that he could speak with the man after him and his group calmed down at his appearance when the guards did nothing to indicate his presence was a cause for concern. "Have you perhaps seen a woman on your way here human? She is fairly tall and broad with long hair as black as night and green eyes the color of emeralds."

"Yes sir we saw a woman fitting that description just a few miles out in a clearing in the forest. She is actually the one that pointed us to this place. She seemed like such a sweet young lady." The stranger said helpfully. Death nodded his thanks and summoned Despair to him so that he could go investigate. Surely it must the clearing where they had taken to sparring. He hoped against hope that it was her there and not some other helpful human.

He dismounted and approached the clearing silently to find Willow sitting with her back to him on the rock and gazing intently out at the forest. He knew it was her because he had memorized her body, her movements, and even the sound of her breathing. She was so trusting and naïve he thought as he saw that she hadn't heard him. He stepped into the clearing and snuck up right behind her.

Willow whipped around when a shadow appeared that dwarfed her own. Her mouth formed a tiny o of surprise when she saw that it was Death standing directly behind her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet in front of him before releasing her so that she wouldn't flee. She held his gaze steadily and gave no indication that she meant to flee from him.

"Where have you been?" He sounded harsher than he meant to but he was worried for her. She gave him a hard stare for a long moment, thinking of not answering him at all. She owed him absolutely nothing after what he had said about her but she finally gave in and decided to answer him. "That isn't any of your business. You shouldn't concern yourself with me I am just a human after all."

He grabbed her and spun her around when she turned to walk away. "What are you talking about Willow?" He was genuinely surprised although he had said something along those lines but never to her. She scoffed before pointing a finger into his chest, "I heard you say it Death, I heard you tell War that, right across the hall from where I was. Lilith was right." She finished by growling out the last to keep from letting him see her cry as it tore at her insides to remember it.

"Listen to me. I said that but only as a means of trying to rationalize it to myself so I could send you away to protect you." She laughed a short bitter bark that was devoid of humor. "Really? You didn't think that I would want a say in who I chose to love and stand beside regardless of the dangers? Face it Death I am no longer of use to you because you don't need me to silence the voices so just leave me alone."

She turned to walk away again and Death would be damned if he let her walk away this time. He would be damned if he let her think that he didn't need her anymore. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back against his chest before crushing his lips against hers to silence her protests. She struggled against him at first as fear shot through her when flashes of the demons invaded her mind. Death sensed it and pulled away from her long enough to whisper against her neck.

"I will never hurt you like that. Don't let them take this from you." He pressed his lips back against hers and let his hands roam down her body. He needed her and he was in too much of a hurry to take it slow. He wanted to consummate their bond and use anything he could to push any doubts from her mind. She had little time to protest before Death had them both naked as the day they were born.

Gently he pressed her to the grass beneath him and held her face in his hands gently. "Look at me Willow." He said and she shook her head. Gently he coaxed her eyes open though she refused to look directly at him. "How can you want me after what they did?" He heard the question but also the fear and doubt that hid behind it. He pressed his lips to hers again before answering her, "It doesn't matter what they did, all that matters is what I do, what we do. If you get scared look at me and know it is me because Creator help me because I cannot help myself."

She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when he thrust into her body and claimed her again as his so her question turned into a breathy drawn out moan. He couldn't help himself as he thrust into her; pushing them both higher and higher until it seemed like both their worlds consisted of touching and tasting the other.

With a final thrust he buried himself in her and she arched against his body as she reached her peak. They both drifted down slowly and she lay quietly in his arms before she drifted off to sleep with her head pillowed on his chest. She didn't stir other than to snuggle closer when he picked her up and carried her back to his rooms so that he could spend the rest of the day and night with her safely in his embrace.


End file.
